


Never Miss An Opportunity

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus finally has a reason to accept an invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Miss An Opportunity

Title: Never Miss An Opportunity  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Summary: Severus finally has a reason to accept an invitation.  
Word Count: 302  
Genre: Humor  
Warnings: None.  
A/N: Written for [](http://libby-drew.livejournal.com/profile)[**libby_drew**](http://libby-drew.livejournal.com/) 's birthday. I hope you enjoy it, my dear.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Never Miss An Opportunity

~

“We got something,” Harry said. “It looks important.”

Severus glanced up from his book. “Oh, it’s another invitation to Draco’s birthday party. _Incendio_ it.”

Harry fingered the gilt envelope. “Another? You mean this isn’t the first one we’ve received?”

“Correct.”

“But... why don’t you want to go?” Harry asked. “I thought you liked him.”

Severus shrugged. “I have no desire to go to some overblown party to celebrate Draco’s having managed to avoid being murdered by one of his many paramours.”

“But he’s your godson.”

“I’m aware of that, but he is not your favourite person, so I decided to spare us both the spectacle and...”

“You’re avoiding him because of me?” Harry smiled when he saw Severus twitch. “That’s... sweet! Misguided, but sweet.”

Severus glared up at him. “It is not sweet, Potter. I am never sweet. It’s merely prudent to keep you content. I’ve found the sex is much better that way.”

Harry chuckled. “Right. Well, nonetheless, I think we should go to his birthday party.”

“And why is that?”

“I guess you wouldn’t know... Well, apparently Malfoy’s dating Ron at the moment.” Harry smiled as Severus head shot up at that news. “So I thought it’d be amusing for you to see them together.”

Severus eyebrow went up. “Weasley is dating Draco? After the way he treated us at our Bonding ceremony, the speech he gave about men being together as unnatural?”

Harry nodded.

Severus smiled. “Give me that card,” he said.

Harry handed it to him, watching as Severus opened it, scrawled something inside, and called his owl. Soon, Athena was winging her way to Malfoy Manor.

“I knew you’d want to go if there was a chance of embarrassing Ron,” Harry said.

Severus smirked. “You mean you thought of me? Why, Potter, how very sweet.”

~


End file.
